


A Song Only For You

by badlifechoices



Category: Rudderless (Movie 2014), Violet & Daisy (Movie 2011)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, cutesies being cute, with a tiny dash of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badlifechoices/pseuds/badlifechoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because he had found the one thing in the world that he loved more than doughnuts and music and warm summer rain he would be a fool if he’d ever let it go again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for the gorgeous Hannah!
> 
> I'm still taking commissions, please take a look: http://legolastheprettiestelf.tumblr.com/post/110014768302/fanfic-commissions

The bar wasn’t too crowded that night, not like it had been before Sam left, not like it had been before they changed their name. But ‘Rudderless’ didn’t suit them anymore and even though Quentin had more or less forgiven Sam for not telling the truth and having them play the songs a murderer wrote, he didn’t want to be associated with it anymore. And the others agreed. So it was back to the old routine again, playing in the bar every other night. Well, the audience still consisted mainly of people who were coming to see _them_ but they weren’t as much of a hype as Rudderless had been.

Quentin couldn’t say he really cared though. He was comfortable like this even though the others probably still though that he’d wasted their chance to actual fame by blowing off the gig a few weeks ago. It was nice though, being surrounded by people who liked him and his music and getting his drinks for free whenever they played. There was also the fact that they were playing his songs now, some of them at least. Mostly they still did covers of course but every now and then there was one that he had written and it felt weirdly good. He was still nervous, nervous when it came to playing in front of people, nervous when it came to actually talking to them and even more nervous when it came to announcing that the song they were playing next was one of his.

There was another thing though. Something he definitely hadn’t expected. Something – or rather someone who made him happier than even the world’s best doughnuts could. And doughnuts were edible happiness he still thought he’d probably have them over sex. But not over this someone.

 

He’d met her on the street maybe two weeks ago and he wouldn’t say he believed in love at first sight or anything but he’d been fascinated by her. Not that he was able to actually talk to her at first because all he could get out was a ‘hi’ and ‘I have to go’. Afterwards he had felt the familiar urge to punch himself in the face because he was probably the most pathetic person on earth. But they had met again and this time he’d actually managed to ask her name and if she was from around here. ‘Daisy’ she had said with the cutest smile he’d ever seen and then she had explained that she just moved here a while ago and she was still getting used to the place. And she had asked him if there was any good place where one could have a few drinks with a friend. Of course he had directed her towards the Trill Tavern. He may even have admitted that he played there on Saturdays and if she wanted she should totally try it sometime.

If he was honest he hadn’t exactly expected her to really show up. So if he spent about half an hour in front of the mirror trying to make sure he looked cool and confident and if he spent another twenty minutes pacing around his living room then it was definitely not because he was hoping to make a good impression. Or rather a better impression than he had with his baggy shirt and worn out jeans when they last met. He also definitely didn’t blush and grin like a madman when he saw her sitting next to a pretty brunette at the bar. Daisy had waved and given him a tiny smile and he had felt – as cliché as it sounded – like there were actual butterflies loose in his stomach.

They had talked afterwards, over a beer or maybe three and when they said goodbye she had kissed his cheek and promised to come again. Her friend, or maybe it was her sister, he hadn’t quite figured that out, had glowered at Quentin like she wasn’t exactly happy about him being around Daisy but she hadn’t said a word. Quentin suspected that she would murder him if anything happened to Daisy but he was too preoccupied with thinking about that cute smile to actually care.

And Daisy did show up again the next week. And she gave him that tiny smile again and all Quentin could think of was how he wanted to make her laugh. She was already so pretty when she smiled he could only imagine how beautiful she would be if she laughed, a real, happy and careless laugh. He thought about asking her out on a coffee and a doughnut but he wasn’t sure if she liked doughnuts. He still asked her later that evening and it turned out she did. She even agreed that doughnuts were one of the greatest things ever though she also loved brownies a lot. And self-made oatmeal cookies.

Quentin wasn’t sure if he was any good at baking but he promised himself he’d try to make her oatmeal cookies once if they made her happy. Then he thought he should probably try something he was at least kind of good at. It started with a melody he hummed when he walked back home in the rain after they parted ways. The next day he started searching for words. It wasn’t always easy to find them, he had to look real hard for them at times and sometimes even when he did find them they didn’t sound good enough. The last line he only came up with when he was already on his way to band practise. He didn’t know if it was any good but he remembered that Sam had told him to be confident so he decided it was worth a try.

 

And now he was here, on the stage, surrounded by the people he chose to make music with, waiting for everything to work out as it should. They still had a few minutes, were still tuning all the instruments correctly. Daisy wasn’t there yet. Maybe she wouldn’t come. Maybe she was busy. Quentin remembered that he hadn’t really asked her to come he’d just kind of hoped she would. Because she was there the last two times and right now it seemed pretty stupid even to him to just assume she would come a third time. She could really be busy, Daisy had told him that she worked odd hours at times.

Just as they were about to start with their first song he saw a flash of blonde hair and he couldn’t help the smile breaking out on his lips. Daisy somehow managed to make her way to the front and now she was only a few feet away from him. And her smile was there again, curling around her lips and making Quentin’s heart beat faster. He grinned at her and she raised a hand to wave, nodding her head in tune to the music. She was wearing that dress again, the same that she had been wearing when they first met. The one with white and red and it seemed to glow in the artificial light.

He couldn’t stop looking at her. Even when someone passed him a beer in between two songs.

It was the last song and he threw a quick glance at the other members of the band, before he tentatively leant towards the mic again.

“This, uh… this is a song about someone. That I wrote. It’s about someone I like a lot, yeah.” And he really hoped that it wasn’t creepy or anything to write a song for someone he only met a bit more than two weeks ago. But he wanted to make her happy and he wanted to make her laugh and this was something he knew he was kind of good at. This time he didn’t dare look up at her at first, he tried to focus on the rest of the people in the little bar, taking in the familiar an unfamiliar faces and the owner who nodded at him with his usual satisfied smile. Quentin remembered that the man never really took notice of him before Sam and the whole Rudderless thing. Then again, a lot changed since he first met the man who introduced himself as ‘Dick’.

When he finally looked up he saw that Daisy wasn’t giving him her usual tiny smile but instead smiled widely. He sung the last few lines and then stepped back from the microphone, not even realising that the music slowly died down and the small crowd started cheering. Quentin was too busy watching her mouth ‘see you in a minute’ at him and then turn around to find her way through the people and towards the bar again.

With his guitar case in hand he joined her a few minutes later, sinking onto the stool next to her and waving at the bartender to bring him a beer.

“So uh, how did you like it?” And really, he was so nervous it must’ve been written all over his face and if she thought he was the greatest idiot he could probably understand her. But she was still smiling and before he could get any more nervous there was suddenly a warm hand on his and they were so close he could smell her sweet perfume. Quentin swallowed, unable to tear his gaze away from those piercing, grey eyes.

“I like it a lot, yeah. Like Vi and I sometimes talk about heaven and she always says there’s a beautiful song playing when you enter through the big doors. I kinda think your song would be a good choice for that.” And for a moment there was something in her expression that he couldn’t quite decipher.

Still he nodded and instinctively placed his other hand on top of hers. “I’m glad you think so. Though I, I don’t hope you’ll be needed in heaven so soon. I mean they can spare one angel for a bit longer can’t they?” Wherever this bit of sudden confidence had come from he had no idea. Neither did he really think about what he said, he just said whatever was lying on his tongue, hoping he wasn’t scaring her away.

Daisy looked down at their joined hands on the counter and for a moment Quentin almost feared he had said something wrong. But she didn’t let go. “I’m no angel.” She said quietly, maybe more to herself than to him. “I don’t think I’ll be going to heaven. I’ve done a lot of bad things. I’ve helped do a lot of bad things too. I shouldn’t be going to heaven.” Her voice didn’t betray any sadness, just something that Quentin couldn’t quite identify.

“You know…” He started, not quite sure where he wanted to go with this but he just felt like he had to say something. “The thing about heaven is that they forgive stuff up there. Like maybe you did something that wasn’t good but that doesn’t mean you’re a bad person. So they’ll forgive you and they’ll let you in. And they have to. I mean how else would you be able to find out what song they’re playing for your welcome party?”

It wasn’t very good a reassurance or whatever, he knew that because he was really bad at finding the right words in situations like this. But she looked at him and she gave him a tiny smile. A tiny, weak smile but it was a smile and it was a start. Maybe they could start with tiny smiles and shared coffee. They could start with doughnuts and kisses that tasted like sugar and rain. Maybe they could start with loud music and dancing. And maybe they’d get somewhere from there until one day he could see how her face shone like the sun when she smiled and how careless and young it made her look.

Because he had found the one thing in the world that he loved more than doughnuts and music and warm summer rain he would be a fool if he’d ever let it go again.


End file.
